Mi deseo secreto
by alex.monasterio.948
Summary: Que pasará cuando el inocente Carlos sea herido por su amor. Podrá superarlo? Y lo más importante podrá su amor remediarlo todo? Descubrelo leyendolo.


**Que tal a todos los que lean esto. Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero no quede tan mal y que al menos a uno le guste de cualquier manera si no les gusta escribanlo dejen sugerencias lo que les gusto o no y me ayudan gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**Quiero aclarar que que no poseo los personajes ni a big time rush, solo la trama es de mi invención.**

**cualquier error de ortografía es mi culpa perdonen si los encuentran.**

_**Mi deseo secreto:**_

Era víspera de navidad y todo estaba listo en el 2j, la señora knight y katie hacían los preparativos, el árbol ya estaba puesto, y los chicos de big time rush mantenían el creer en santa al miembro restante.

"chicos mañana es navidad ya saben que le van a pedir a santa?" Preguntó el inocente Carlos.

Los tres chicos solo se le quedaron viendo con ternura hasta que kendall rompió el silencio.

"tu que le vas a pedir a santa?" Le preguntó.

"unas banderillas, unos fruit smackers y..." Carlos se quedó pensando en lo que iba a responder. Carlos se había sentido atraído por kendall desde hacia mucho tiempo.

"y qué Carlitos" preguntó kendall con curiosidad.

Carlos reaccionó y respondió "y un deseo secreto" dijo carlos sonrojandose pero kendall no lo vió ya que este se volteó.

"Y ese deseo es" dijo kendall.

"no te lo voy a decir es un secreto y si la lees te dejaré de hablar" y se limitó a poner su carta en el árbol.

"Pero Carlitos..." Y en ese momento llegó James a interrumpir.

"Carlos ya va a empezar el especial de navidad mejor vamos a verlo" dijo James.

"Cierto, no vienen chicos?" Les dijo Carlos a Logan y Kendall.

"Este, no Carlos quiero salir a tomar un poco de aire y a comprar algo para cenar?" Respondió Kendall.

Logan se tardó en entender "yo lo voy a acompañar, también tengo un poco de hambre" dijo el chico listo.

Despues de esto ambos salieron de apartamento.

"Enserio vamos a salir por aire?" Dijo Logan.

"Crees que los regalos de Carlos aparecerán magicamente debajo del árbol?" Dijo con sarcasmo kendall.

Despues de caminar un poco llegaron a comprar todo lo de la lista de Carlos, sin embargo Kendall seguía preguntándose qué sería el deseo secreto del inocente y tierno chico.

"Logan, sabes cuál es el deseo secreto de Carlos?" Le preguntó Kendall a su amigo inteligente de camino de regreso al apartamento"

"No lo se Kendall." En realidad él si sabía cual era sin embargo le prometió a Carlos que no lo dijera a nadie.

_En el apartamento:_

_"James ya se tardaron mucho, ya vimos los especiales de hoy" dijo Carlos con un tono preocupado._

_"De seguro ya no tardan Carlos no te preocupes tanto, además ninque se estuvieran besando" le dijo James calmado pero burlón._

_"James, no digas esas cosas" dijo Carlos algo paniqueado por las ideas que se formaban y si era cierto y si su kenny lo engañaba "NO digas eso Carlos, él no es tuyo reacciona" se dijo a sí mismo._

_James al ver su cara le dijo "claro que es broma Carlos porque...Logie no me haría eso o sí" dijo James._

_"si, es cierto pero él no es nada tuyo" eso le dolió a James ya que era cierto._

_"De cualquier manera se supone aue íbamos a estar en nuestra habitación"._

_"Cierto vamos"._

_en el momento justo en el que entraron los chicos a su habitación, Kendall y Logan iban llegando al 2j._

_"Ya llegamos chicos" dijeron al unísono Kendall y Logan._

_"Ya llegaron Carlos vamos a hacernos los dormidos o nos van a regañar" le dijo James en tono de susurro._

_cuando entraron a la habitación Logan fue con James y Kendall con Carlos._

_"James, ya estamos aquí" dijo Logan en voz baja._

_"Que bueno Logie" dijo James feliz._

_Mientras tanto Kendall solo se le quedaba viendo como Carlos "dormía". "Pero que te pasa Kendall porqué te conmueve esto el es como tu hermano. Acaso me gusta Carlos? Y si así fuera yo se que el no es gay no hay forma así que vuelve a la realidad" se dijo Kendall en su mente._

_"Carlos" dijo esperando respuesta "Carlos, ya llegamos" dijo a punto de voltearse._

_"Kenny!" Dijo Carlos abrazándolo con fuerza deseando que nunca acabara._

_"Kenny?"_

_"Perdóname Kendall" dijo apretando con más fuerza y toqueteando su espalda._

_"Carlos sueltame me estas tocando el trasero!" Kendall dijo apenado y enojado al mismo tiempo._

_"L-lo siento K-kendall yo solo.." Dijo Carlos un tanto triste._

_"Por dios Carlos deja de actuar como un raro por una vez en tu vida!" Esta vez Kendall sonaba furioso._

_Carlos se quedó sin habla, su Kenny le había gritado un día antes de navidad y encima de todo furioso._

_Carlos empezó a llorar y se tapó con las cobijas._

_Después de cinco minutos Kendall se arrepintió de lo dicho._

_"Carlos"_

_"Vete mal amigo" grito con un sollozo Carlos._

_"Por favor perdóname no quería decir eso"_

_a mi me pareció que sí" dijo y antes de que Kendall pudiese decir algo más gritó "James!"._

_James se paró y con tono frío dijo "Será mejor que te vayas Kendall"._

_Y después de eso Kendall salió shokeado._

_"Tranquilo Carlos, Kendall no lo hizo a propósito" James trató de consolarlo, pero todo fue inútil Carlos no paraba de llorar hasta que se durmió._

_Por su parte, Kendall estaba en la sala rebobinando y meditando lo peor que había hecho en su vida._

_"Cómo fuí capaz de hacerle eso a Carlos" ninsiquiera tenía el valor de decirle a Logan lo que pasó._

_"Tengo que remediarlo aunque sea para no estropear su navidad pero cómo si ni siquiera sé cual es su deseo secreto... Ya sé" Kendall ideó un plan para siquiera decirle a Carlos cómo y qué sentía._

_A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron menos Carlos que no se sentía de humor._

_James se diriguió a con Carlos y le dijo "Carlos sal de tu cama a ver tus regalos que te trajo santa"._

_"No quiero porque si salgo tendré que verlo y no lo soportaría porque, porque, PORQUE EL NO ME AMA!" Dijo a punto de llorar._

_"Carlos sal de todas formas el no está" le dijo "seguro?" Preguntó el latino todavía al borde del llanto. "Sí seguro"_

_"De acuerdo" y salió a ver sus banderillas y sus dulces, estaba todo excepto su último deseo "eso ya no me importa"se dijo aunque sabía que era una mentira._

_"Por cierto Carlos santa me dejó una carta" dijo James dandole la carta al latino._

_TU ÚLTIMO REGALO ESTÁ EN EL TECHO. _

_SANTA CLAUS._

_ Y Carlos se diriguió al techo solo para no fallarle a santa pero al llegar ahí estaba su deseo, Kendall._

_Carlos trató de salir corriendo pero Kendall lo tomó por la cintura. "Carlos por favor dejame hablar contigo"_

_"De acuerdo pero sueltame" dijo con toda la frialdad que lo dejaba su corazón._

_"Lo siento Carlos no quería decirte eso fue muy cruel de mi parte y te juro que no te volveré a gritar nunca más solo perdóname" dijo Kendall con tristeza en su voz._

_"Perfeco ahora si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir me voy con la gente que aún me trata bien" dijo Carlos dijo dirigiendose hacia la salida._

_"Espera" gritó Kendall._

_"Qué" _

_"Yo.. Yo ... Te amo. Ya te puedes ir y no te volveré a molestar" dijo Kendall retirándose cuando Carlos le sujetó la mano._

_"Es cierto?, es verdad lo que dijiste." Dijo Carlos anonadado._

_"sí pero ya no importa de cualquier maneta tu no me" pero no terminó la frase porque Carlos lo besó de manera apasionada, fue un beso muy largo hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y Carlos dijo " yo también te amo"._

_"Ésta es la mejor navidad de todas" dijo Carlos._

_"Feliz navidad Kenny digo Kendall" dijo "De hecho Kenny está bien" y le dió otro beso corto._

_"Feliz navidad Carlitos"._

_**Que tal estuvo espero no muy mal como dice en la descripción digan sugerencias comentarios y asi para poder darles lo que quieren.**_


End file.
